Crazy In Love
by AnimaAmore
Summary: Zutara. An incident leaves Sokka delirious and admited into an asylum. Katara visits him daily, but she never imgained him to befriend Zuko, a pyromaniac patient. But if Zuko's there, who's causing all those fires? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

_**Crazy In Love**_

**Author:** AnimaAmore

**Characters:** Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Aang (main), and most of the other characters

**Genres:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Angst, Humor

**Summary: **When Sokka and Katara go to the Earth Kingdom to visit their father, Sokka suffers an accident which leaves him delirious, leading to his temporary admision into an asylum until his sanity returns. Katara, being the doting sister she is, goes to visit him daily. What she didn't expect, though, was that her brother would befriend Zuko, another patient who is rumored to be a pyromaniac and who has been in the asylum for a long time. But if Zuko is in there, who's causing all those fires? Why are they happening so close to Katara? And why is Zuko in the asylum if he's actually pretty smart, assertive, kind and... interested in Katara? Maybe Zuko isn't crazy after all. Unless it's for her.

**Fanfic Type:** Avatar-verse

**Rating: **T, mainly for some themes and angst

**Disclaimer: **_Avatar TLA_ and its characters and world belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story and plot, however, are mine.

**Author comments: **There is no 100-year war here between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world. This is my idea of the Avatar, with a few twists and alterations, for fun. This is my first ATLA fanfic, but my third overall. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sokka," Katara chided her older brother who was running around trying to find his things with a slight shake of her head. "If you move any slower we'll miss the ferry."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" Sokka scowled at her as he rushed between rooms, randomly stuffing his favorite things in a blue and white backpack.

Katara sighed, giving up, and sat on the top of three steps that made the stairs of their grandmother's entryway. Sokka, being the amusing but undoubtedly lazy and disorganized guy that he was, always left everything for the last minute – literally. That day they were leaving their traditional homeland of the Southern Water Tribe where their grandmother lived and were heading out to Ba Sing Se, the capital city of the Earth Kingdom in the north where their father, military General Hakoda, worked. Although he had visited them in several occasions, it had been about three years since they had been with each other for an appropriate length of time. Now that Katara and Sokka were old enough to travel by themselves, they could finally visit their father, who could not leave his job for too long and thus made it difficult for him to visit them for more than two or three days at a time.

A crash followed by a curse was heard inside the modest house and Katara just rolled her eyes as she wondered what Sokka had broken now. Indeed, although both of them had been looking forward to this trip for a long time only Katara had prepared ahead of time. Sokka, well, had not. Which explained his frantic rushing that morning. He had scarcely packed his clothing only the night before, and that was only after Katara and Gran-Gran had nagged at him about it.

"Gran-Gran!" Sokka called to their grandmother. "Have you seen my boomerang?" Sokka had inherited the uncanny fascination for the military from their father, be it weapons, names, strategy, or maps. The only books he ever read were about the military and their history; anything from legends to modern warfare. The boomerang he was searching for was the traditional weapon of their tribe, used centuries ago by warriors for everything from hunting to battles. Hakoda had presented it to Sokka as a birthday gift when he learned of his son's interest.

"Come on, Sokka!" Katara called back to him impatiently. She had been waiting for this trip for too long and very eagerly to have her brother ruin it for her when they weren't even out of the house.

"Relax, Katara," Sokka huffed as he raced towards the house's entrance, his bag looking like it was about to explode from the amount of things that had been so unceremoniously stuffed in it. "I'm ready; I just need my boomerang."

Katara's electric sapphire-blue eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't say anything. Sokka's boomerang was as precious to him as the necklace she always wore around her neck was to her. The necklace was as traditional as the silver weapon her brother carried, but it held more sentimental value. It had belonged to her mother, and her grandmother before then, on and on for generations back a good two or so centuries. As if that didn't make the little blue necklace with the smooth marble-like moon stone sentimental, the reason for its existence sure did.

The necklace was a traditional way of proposing matrimony. Usually it would be given to a son when he wanted to marry, but unless there were no sons or the son in question wished to make his own engagement necklace, it would be then passed down to the eldest girl. Katara's mother had died from an illness a few years back, and since Sokka was far from even _thinking_ about marriage, Katara's mother had passed on the necklace to her.

Katara fingered the white moon stone, feeling its coolness against the heat of her skin. In addition to that, her necklace was the only one in existence that wasn't broken or so fragile it served as no more than a prized possession used mostly for decoration. Very few had survived time, and out of all of them only the one Katara had inherited could still be used as it was meant.

"Here you go, Sokka," Gran-Gran said calmly as she walked to the front entrance of the house where the siblings were and handed the loud boy a V-shaped object wrapped in a teal cloth. "Sorry, dear; I was giving it a good polish. Who knows what kind of polishing you can get in a place where metal is so scarce?"

"Thank you, Gran-Gran!" Sokka exclaimed, touched, as he hugged the old woman. "You're the best!"

Gran-Gran chuckled. "I know."

"Alright, alright," Katara sighed impatiently as she stood up and swung the long strap of her brown bag over her head. "You have your boomerang, now we must go." She ignored her brother's incomprehensible grumbles as she turned to her grandmother, who was fighting to stifle some tears that were forming in her eyes. "Don't cry, Gran-Gran," Katara smiled gently at her as she bent to her level and gave her a big hug. "We'll be back soon."

"Hmph. Who's crying?" The old lady hugged Katara fiercely, surprising the youth by her strength, but Katara simply smiled and enjoyed the familiar embrace, if a little strong, and the warmth that came with it.

"Good-bye, Gran-Gran." Katara gave her a little squeeze before stepping out of her grandmother's embrace somewhat reluctantly. She smiled brightly. "We'll bring you lots of goods!"

"You better," scoffed the old lady teasingly. "And hurry back soon, you hear? I'm not getting any younger waiting for you two to grow up."

"Kaaataaraaaa…." Sokka whined from a few yards away. He had already started walking in the direction of the port while grandmother and granddaughter said their farewells. "Hypocrite. Now who's the late one? Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind and telling Dad that you have a boyfriend!"

"`Specially with that one," Gran-Gran muttered as Sokka stuck out his tongue and ran away. "That boy's never going to grow up. I'm never going to be able to die in peace knowing that."

Katara laughed at her grandmother's humor. "Don't worry, Gran-Gran," she said, "once Sokka gets a girlfriend he'll stop being so childish."

"Very true." The old woman turned and smiled at her granddaughter. "Stay safe, Katara. And save your brother from himself. Mark my words: his own stupidity will be the death of him."

"I don't disagree with you on that." Katara kissed Gran-Gran's cheek and, with one last smile, took off after her brother.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

_**Crazy In Love 2: The Trip**_

**Hiya, people! Sorry it took me long to update, those who've read the first chapter. My excuse was that I didn't have a previously thought of plot, just the idea, so I had to literally sit and ponder a bit to come up with a great story for you guys. **

**But guess what! It paid off, so now I have the whole story and it can actually ****be**** called a story because it has an actual plot!**

**Alright, I'll stop blabbering now. **

**Echo Uchiha: **Glad you think so.

**Kimberly T:** I'm glad you're trying my story, and thanks for the compliments!

**AnnaAza:** Glad you got interested, and here it is!

**Silv3rL0v3: **Thanks!

**Ruby of Raven: **Thank you, thank you and thank you! Zuko is "scheduled" to appear later, so please be patient while I get the scenario set. I'll really try my best!

**kate882: **Thanks, and here it is!

**_: **Wow, you must be psychic! Thanks.

**Wah, thank you all for your support! Now to the good part: THE STORY! Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sokka had practically dragged Katara all the way from their grandmother's home to the little port across the island, which was a little under an hour's time away, jumping and skipping (the manly way) trying to contain his excitement.<p>

Katara smiled at her brother's enthusiasm, however annoying it was, because it was contagious and her own feelings were static with joy. The last time they had seen their father was four months ago only for about five days, two and a half of which didn't count because he was working. This was the first time that his kids were going to visit _him_. Not only did Katara and Sokka relish at the opportunity to see their father for a whole month, they were also going to the Earth Kingdom for the first time.

It's true that they had traveled before, but it was mostly to the Northern Water Tribe to visit cousins, practice old customs and such. It was much like a family reunion with a little bit of politics added in. Although the Northern Water Tribe was different from their traditional Southern Water Tribe, Katara and Sokka couldn't wait to see just how diverse the rest of the world was.

Sokka couldn't wait to see the armors, scrolls, weapons and training grounds in the Earth Kingdom. Hakoda had told him that you couldn't find a better place to learn and practice military ways; unless they were private. Not only that, but Ba Sing Se, the capital city of the Earth Kingdom and their final destination also had a lot of military history. Sokka already knew a lot of it, but he still had much more to learn, and he practically salivated with zealousness at the thought of actually visiting and seeing some of the old relics and statues that honor those days.

Katara, for her part, enjoyed the thought of everything, but what really called her there was what Mother Nature had designed for the warmer nation. Her father had told her that the days were warm and a little humid, but with the little vapor in the air everything took on a new, healthy shine. He had once brought her a book about medicinal flowers when she was younger, and Katara was captivated by the beauty of the exotic plants that could cure so many people. All those colors, the new sounds and sensations…the new experiences and memories were just what she dreamed about. And now it was all coming true.

Sokka turned to her once they had arrived at the little port. "You stay here. I'm going to go find out which one's our boat; I'll be back in a jiffy." With that, he left Katara to admire her surroundings. The port was indeed small compared to others; only sixteen docks made up the rest stations for the boats, nine of which were mostly fishing or trade boats. There were three large ships, one vacant, and two getting ready to sail. In the distance, she saw shadows of other ships and tiny little fishing boats along with some sea animals she couldn't identify from afar.

What made the port unique was that it was mostly made of ice. Because no trees grew there, the fishermen had to find ways to create docks so they wouldn't have to climb icebergs and haul their day's goods up tens to hundreds of feet of icy terrain. Everything was carved and decorated with stones, some thin logs of wood that were traded were embedded here and there for better grip. But it was truly majestic, especially on a fine day like the one they were on with the sun shinning and making the snow shine back with a life of its own.

Katara turned her head and saw the people. They were mostly men, but there were a few families with little bags trying to get organized after their journey. Or for their journey. She saw some foreigners, easily identifiable by their clothes which were a different color than the rich blues, silvers, browns and whites that all the Water Tribes (save for the few little ones who lived in the Earth Kingdom's swamps) used and for their lighter skin tone. Katara believed them mainly merchants since many foreigners found the icy tundra that she and the rest of the Water Tribe called home hostile and dull. She figured it must be because they are so used to the astoundingly wide variety of difference that something that seems monotone would bore them easily.

"Katara!"

Said girl turned her head to see her brother pointing excitedly at one of the large ships that was being loaded and quickly motioned for her to come. Katara did and easily walked down the slippery surface of the docks, earning her a few bewildered looks from the foreign merchants who were having trouble keeping their balance just standing still. She contained a chuckle as she stood next to her brother to admire the ship.

"This beauty is called _Water Siren_, although if you ask me, it's a bit redundant. Everyone knows sirens are from the water; where else could they come from?" Sokka shrugged but his smile didn't faze a bit. "But hey, whatever. Anyways, lets get our seats. We arrived just in time, the ship's departing in like five minutes."

"Alright. Can I see the tickets?" Sokka nodded as he reached into his coat pocket and took the little slips of paper out and handed them to his sister. She glanced at them quickly before smiling and handing one back, saying, "We're on row eleven, seats A and B. That means we get a window!"

"Yay," Sokka said, not very enthusiastic. He'd sleep most of the way, so getting a better view of the trip wasn't that big a deal for him.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother before heading towards the ship. Just because he couldn't appreciate the beauty of the Antarctic waters didn't mean she couldn't. The ship was a nice silver color with blue and green lines twisting, sliding and running across its sides, signifying that the sip was specifically made for travel between the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. The ship's name was written in a dark teal color in admiring cursive.

"Ticket please, miss," the sailor at the entrance of the boat said to her. Katara turned to him and saw that he was from the Earth Kingdom from his neutral beige and green colors. The fact that he had green eyes only helped to reinforce his heritage. He was young, maybe in his late teens, and his long light brown hair was tied in a half-up half-down style with the top of his hair tied simply on the top oh his head with twin bangs framing the sides of his face. He had a green ribbon tied around his forehead.

Katara smiled at the young sailor and handed her ticket. "How are you fairing with the weather here?" She asked him as he scanned her ticket.

"Considerably well compared to others," he answered her, handing back the ticket. He glanced behind her and saw no one in line, so he leaned casually against one of the poles that were used to tie the wooden bridge that lead into the boat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He looked at her seriously. "How do you people live here? It's below freezing every single day of the year, there are limited animals to get food from, and with the breeze the terrain changes every few days. How do you do it?"

Katara giggled. It was amusing how so many people asked those questions of her tribe, especially when they ask it with all seriousness like the sailor.

"We've lived here for so long that it's natural for us," she answered honestly. "Of course, there are a few things that must be taught and learned; it's part of our every-day lifestyle. You get used to it so much that you don't even realize you're doing it."

"Damn, you people sure are tough to live in these conditions." He gestured to the frozen landscape before them and the freezing water beyond.

"Thanks," she grinned. It was true, if they could survive there then they could survive anywhere. "Although it's really nice right now."

The sailor gave her a bewildered look. "Nice? You call this 'nice'?"

She nodded and shrugged. "It's late spring and we're on the coast; everything is warming up."

"Stop! Stop right there!" the sailor lifted his flat hand in front of her face and shivered. "I don't want to know how much colder it can get, thank you very much. One step at a time – I'll deal with the colder days when they come." Katara laughed but nodded in agreement.

"Maybe sometime when you come back I can teach you a few tricks to survive in this 'freezing dessert,'" she air quoted the name. The sailor's eyes sparkled as he smiled, nodding.

"That's be great!" he answered. He extended his hand to her. "I'm Haru, by the way."

She took his forearm and grinned. "I'm Katara. This is the Water Tribe greeting, by the way." His surprised look melted into a friendly grin as he also gripped her forearm, which was slimmer than his muscled-toned one.

"Nice to meet you. If you need anything on the trip, call me. I'd be happy to help you out, or if you want someone to talk to I'm pretty good at that too. That is, as long as I'm not needed on deck or something."

"Sure thing, Haru," Katara smiled at him.

"Ah-_hem_!"

Haru and Katara turned their heads to see Sokka standing right behind his sister, eyeing the young sailor disdainfully. Who was he to be talking with his baby sister in such a way too-friendly way?

"Haru, this is my Sokka, my brother," the girl introduced him.

"Her _older_ brother," Sokka added in, puffing out his chest.

Katara fought the urge to jab him in the ribs and continued. "He's coming on the trip too. Sokka, this is Haru. He's part of the _Water Siren's_ crew."

"Nice to meet you, Sokka," Haru smiled easily at the boy as he raised his arm.

"Likewise," Sokka answered him a little stiffly. Haru wanted to grip his forearm in the Water Tribe greeting Katara had taught him, so he was a little disappointed when Sokka merely shook his hand quickly before putting his own hand on his sister's back, giving it a small push. "Well, the ship's departing soon, so we better get to our seats. See you then, Haku."

"It's _Haru_, Sokka!" Katara hissed at her brother as they walked onto the deck. She glanced at Haru, relieved as she saw him grin at her good-naturedly before turning his attention to another sailor that had called out to him about getting ready to depart.

"What's the difference? It's only one letter," Sokka shrugged as he lifted his bag from his shoulders and stuffed it in the overhead compartment, but not before he took out his boomerang. "Come on now, sit down, Katara. You look dumb just standing there."

Katara glowered at her brother, who had taken a seat that was not their assigned one. "I think you'll find you're the one who looks dumb sitting on a seat that is not your own."

"Whatever. Look around you; there are few people here. There are extra seats, so why not take one or two so you can actually lay down for a nice nap instead of having to sit up uncomfortably?"

Katara looked around and noticed that her brother was right, there were fewer people than seats so there were some vacant spaces; however, who was to say that some sailors wouldn't sit among the people later on? She glanced at one of the older sailors, a man in his forties or so with short dark hair and a green headband around his forehead like Haru. She could see the massive muscles of his chest and arms bulge as he pulled a rope as thick as her wrist through the thick layers of fabric that protected him from the cold.

She smirked as she headed over to her proper seat. It would sure be a lot of fun if Sokka had taken up that sailor's seat. Well, that sailor's plus tow more, she thought amusedly as she saw her brother sprawled over three seats, snoring away already.

She settled comfortably beside the window and took in one last look at her homeland. As much as she looked forward to her adventure in the Earth Kingdom, she was sure she'd miss her frozen tundra where she'd lived all her life.

Unknown to Katara, there were two pairs of golden eyes gazing at her at the same time that she was gazing at the blue-white world.


	3. Chapter 3: Aang and Fires

_**CIL 3**_

**Wah, I'm sorry readers! Your reviews are plenty for my two little chapters and they are so wonderful! *sob* I actually wanted to write this piece for awhile but because I have other on-going stories I have to be fair and update them one a time. But now it's **_**Crazy In Love**_**'s turn, and I'm gonna try extra hard for you because you're all awesome!**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The trip had gone smoothly and the <em>Water Siren <em>had arrived ten minutes ahead of schedule, which was welcomed by Katara and not so much by Sokka, who was rudely awakened by his sister.

During the trip, Katara felt a little nostalgic as she watched her frozen homeland shrink in the distance, but she couldn't deny she didn't feel a wave of fresh energy hum warmly in her chest in a sense of adventure and wonder at the thought of finally going to the Earth Kingdom. Unlike Sokka, she had remained awake the whole trip and had the pleasure of watching the sea change from a dark, deep blue to lighter shades. She even saw a school of tiger-seals swimming only a few feet away from the boat. She had always loved what nature had to offer, but seeing the world change right before her eyes with a gentleness not unlike a mother's caress really got her wondering what wonders the rest of the world hid.

And if the view wasn't enough, Haru had kept his word and visited her on a few occasions and would chat with her in his spare time. By the third time he sat beside her, Katara told him he shouldn't feel obligated to talk with her every time he finally got a breather. Haru just smiled and said that talking to her was what he looked forward to doing in his free time when he was busy.

"Who would want to talk to her? She's as bossy as a bee-squirrel!" Sokka grumbled when their laughter got a little too loud for him.

Katara shot him a glare. "Sokka, the saying is '_busy_ as a bee-squirrel,' not 'bossy.'"

"Not much difference. You always have to do something or else you get irritable. You 'busy' yourself by being 'bossy.' Ha!"

Before Katara could get up and clubber him, Haru smoothly interjected. "Well, a smart mind like hers always needs a little challenge to stay sharp. It's by keeping the mind working that one gets smarter."

Sokka, surprisingly, didn't miss the double meaning of his words and just sniffed at them before turning over, muttering, "ganging up on me," "who asked you?", and "I'm smart too, but you don't see _me_ stressing."

Katara chuckled at her brother before turning back to her green-eyed companion, a small smile of gratitude on her face. Haru just shrugged, as if he hadn't done anything on purpose, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away.

The trip from the South Pole dock up to the small Earth Kingdom island lasted about seven hours. Katara, being awake the whole time plus the time they were arriving to and on dock, had done nothing but slightly tire her, as if she had just gone for a long run and needed some sugar to get back on track. Needless to say, Sokka was amazed. He was asleep almost the whole time, and he felt like he hadn't slept in days.

Of course, part of the reason could be because Katara's prediction came true and one of the sailors had to wake him up because he was occupying his seat. Sokka nearly had a heart attack; the man was huge and muscle-y and had a beard, and, and… and he could have taken him on, no problem. He was just giving the guy a break; after all, he had been working hard for a couple hours.

Once safely on the island's dock, Sokka wasted no time getting their bags and scurrying out of the vessel. Katara, meanwhile, had enjoyed herself and her newfound friendship with the young sailor, so much to Sokka's aggravation, she took her sweet time walking out of the boat, Haru right behind her and carrying her bag.

"Well, it was meeting you, Haru."

"Same to you, Katara. I hope you're on my boat when you go back to the South Pole. There really isn't much to do on your breaks, and speaking to someone as nice and smart as you is refreshing."

"Speaking to someone as nice and smart like you is really refreshing," Sokka quietly mocked Haru's words in a baby-ish, nasally voice. Then, in his normal voice, "Katara, you've said your good-byes now lets go! We need to find the our next boat before we can settle down and go find something to eat."

Katara sighed inwardly, raising her blue eyes to the skies and praying to the spirits for patience. When will her brother get over the fact that she enjoyed talking to people, boys included? "Okay, Sokka, okay. I'm coming down now. Same to you Haru, I really enjoyed my trip and your company only made it better."

"My pleasure. See you around." He raised his hand to her and she gripped his forearm as he held on to hers; both sharing a quick grin before Katara let go and took her bag from him, stepping away from him and heading towards her fuming brother.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the trip is cancelled?" Sokka yelled incredulously at the frowning elderly Earth lady sitting behind a large wooden desk.<p>

"As I've explained to you, young man, the boat you were supposed to board got raided in the night and could not come because of the lack of supplies."

"Well then, what do we do? We're supposed to arrive to Ba Sing Se in a week and this delay will cause us to take double that!"

"Sokka, calm down!" Katara hissed.

"Young man, I understand the inconvenience, and I assure you that we're working as fast as we can to ensure you get to your destination as quickly as possible. However, you have no right to raise your voice at me. You must understand that these things are not unheard of and can happen."

"Great," the Southern Water Tribe teen groaned into his hands as he walked away from the lady and the assistance booth. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing except be patient, Sokka," Katara answered him as she tapped his back comfortingly. "You heard the lady. These things happen, and they're working to get us back on track as soon as humanly possible. All we can do now is wait for that and not get angry. That's a total waste of energy and dignity."

Sokka was about to ask what she meant about dignity when another, younger voice floated over to them. "Say, that's pretty good. You aren't a spiritual leader, are you? You seem too young for that."

"Who said that?" Katara asked, turning her head to search for the one who had spoken to her, but all she saw where small groups of people and a few single people moving around, not paying attention to her or her brother.

"I'm up here," the voice called, and the two siblings looked up in time to see a small shadow land from the skies only a few feet away from them. The figure was a little smaller than average and was holding a long staff in its hand. It was wearing a yellow and orange with beige set of clothes, with a simple design – light yellow pants and shirt, beige bindings on his arms and legs, and a red scarf similar to those worn by monks centuries ago. The scarf had a hood and so covered the figure's face from view, but that didn't last long as the figure reached with its free hand and pulled the hood back, revealing a bald head with a blue arrow tattoo, the top of it covering the boy's forehead and the tail trailing the back of his skull, down his neck and behind his clothing. Big, bright grey eyes greeted the Southern Water Tribe siblings as an easy smile lit up the stranger's face.

"My name is Aang," the boy introduced himself with a small bow. "I'm sorry I startled you."

"Oh, that's okay," Katara said, bowing back. "I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka."

"Dude, did you just fall from the _sky_?" Sokka asked, amazed.

Aang laughed. "No, I glided down."

"How?"

"This is my special staff. By twisting it a particular way, it opens up so four 'wings' come out. All I do is hold on and ride the wind."

"Fascinating," Sokka murmured as he studied the staff, leaning in to get a closer look. "I'd heard about these things before, but they are particular to the Air Temples and are rarely seen outside of the Air Nation. This is amazing…"

"Please forgive my brother," Katara quickly said, seeing the surprise and slight confusion on the young boy's face at Sokka's strange fascination with his staff. "He's into these kinds of things, so he often doesn't realize he comes off as a little…odd."

Aang turned back to face and gave a slight nod to her, smile back in place. "That's alright. Everyone must have a hobby, right?"

Katara smiled warmly at the boy. He was so nice and patient, and understanding… the world really needed more souls like him in the world. "Say, Aang, are you here with anyone?"

Aang shook his head, smiling proudly at himself. "I'm here by myself. I'm an ambassador from the Air Temple; I travel all over the world. I'm just here resting before I take off again."

"You…you're alone?" Katara couldn't believe her ears. This kid couldn't be more than thirteen years old! Granted, she was only a couple years older than him but she had her older brother with her. Plus, girls matured faster and earlier than boys so she could say she was as good as a young adult traveler, not to mention her father had described his trip to the South Pole every time he visited.

"Yep!" Aang said cheerfully. "I'm an ambassador from the Air Temples. Well, that was my original job, anyway. Ever since the Earth Kingdom ran into some problems, I've been assigned to help them in any way I can. In the name of the Air people, of course."

"Problems?"

"Yeah. The government is working on it, so they have it pretty much under control now; there are only the occasional problems here and there now." He shrugged. "Anyway, I heard about your ship. I'm sorry you're behind schedule. Where are you heading?"

Katara wanted to know more about the problems the Earth Kingdom was facing. How come her father hadn't mentioned any of that in his visits or his letters? But apparently it wasn't anything major, so she decided to let it slide for now. She could always ask her dad later. "We're heading to Ba Sing Se to visit our father," she answered Aang.

"Ba Sing Se, huh? I guess I can help you, then."

"You can help us?" Sokka snapped his attention from the boy's staff to the young Air boy. "Seriously? That'd be great!"

"That's a really generous offer, Aang," Katara said, giving Sokka a look. How rude could he get? "But we wouldn't want to impose on you."

"It's no problem at all," Aang laughed as he headed for the back of a small inn, motioning for the two siblings to follow him. "As I've said, I'm travelling alone. Appa and Momo are good companions, but they don't make for much of a conversation. I'd love to have you guys travel with me. Plus, I'm heading that way anyway. I can't take you all the way to Ba Sing Se since I have to make a turn about halfway there, but at least I can get you close enough for you to get some transportation the rest of the trip."

Sokka scratched his head, confused. Hadn't Aang just contradicted himself? He said he was traveling alone, but then mentioned two companions. His confusion was cleared when he and his sister stepped around the back of the inn only to be greeted by the sight of a giant animal raising its head to meet Aang's friendly call.

"Holy leopard-bear!" he exclaimed. "What is that thing?"

"It's a flying bison," Aang explained simply, laughing as the animal licked his face. "He's Appa. And Momo's somewhere around here."

"Eek!" Katara explained as she felt something land on her head. She heard a sort of half-purring half-singing noise she hadn't heard before in her life coming from the creature which seemed to be quite content with his seat.

"Ah, there he is!" said Aang as he moved towards Katara. "Momo, get down from there! It's rude to do that." Katara heard the little creature make another noise before it's light weight disappeared from her head, a shadow moving towards the boy who had his arm extended.

"What animal is that?" Sokka asked, peering with a hint of suspicion at the little big-eared white animal with abnormally big green eyes.

"Momo is a bat-lemur," Aang explained proudly.

"I thought they were extinct," Sokka murmured to himself as he studied the little animal. Momo apparently didn't appreciate his personal space being invaded, so he screeched at Sokka, startling him, before flying over back to Katara, who was prepared this time and caught him in her arms.

"Well, they sorta are. Same with Appa. I think there are more somewhere in the world, but they're either in hiding or living in unknown areas," Aang said a little sadly, reaching back to tap Appa on the nose. "That's one of the reasons I took this job. To help my furry friends find their families."

"Aang," Katara said, stepping closer to the boy as she held Momo in her arms like a baby. The little bat-lemur didn't mind. "That's so noble of you. I'm sure there are more like them in the planet. And if anyone can find them, I'm sure you will."

Aang blushed and looked away. "Thanks, Katara." He coughed; reversing back to the cheerful boy with the big smile he was moments ago. "Anyhow, you've met my companions. We can leave today if you want."

"That'd be awesome! How soon?" Sokka asked.

"Right now, if that's okay. But first I'd suggest that you go to the bathroom. We won't have access to one for awhile."

"I'm good, I already went."

"I haven't gone yet," Katara said. "I won't take long."

"Hurry up, sis. I'm already impatient to fly!" He turned to Aang as Katara rolled her eyes at him before setting Momo on the ground and heading towards the entrance of the inn. "Er, we _are_ flying, right? That's what the bison is for?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah, Appa will take us there. He's a great companion, and a great flier."

"Well, that's good to know. Neither my sister or I have ever traveled by air before, so it's a bit intimidating although it's also freaking awesome!" Stars shone in his eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you that nothing beats traveling by air. Unless you have a fear of heights, it's great," Aang laughed. Sokka noticed that for an ambassador, he was not only young but also very open and friendly, not to mention kind. "Well, while Katara is in the bathroom we should place your bags up on Appa before we forget them. I'll go up to the platform and you can pass me your bags."

"Sounds like a plan, my little bald man."

Aang jumped easily on the great animal's head and climbed to his back, where a long platform that covered all of Appa's back held his bags, sufficient space to sit and sleep, and the reigns while Sokka brought his and his sister's bags closer. In a matter of minutes, the bags were all strapped securely and Sokka was seating on the platform, leaning comfortably against the bags, using them as cushions.

"Well, that was fast," Aang said.

"Yeah, well, Katara can get quite bossy and if things don't go to her taste then she makes you work harder. My grandmother is no different, so I've been like a slave for the past few years. On the bright side, my life is pretty happy and I'm in great shape!"

Aang chuckled. "As the monks in the temple would say, hard work may not always be the happiest of moments, but the benefits they reap make up for it." Sokka nodded, taking it in. Gosh, if only Gran-Gran and Katara could be as calm as Aang and use only simple, easy words like him then they wouldn't get so frustrated with him.

"I'm here," Katara said, hurrying towards them, holding a couple small bags in her hands. "I bought us some snacks in case we get hungry in the way."

"That's pretty kind of you, Katara," Aang said gratefully, jumping down from Appa's back to help Katara climb to the platform.

Once they were all seated comfortably, Aang told his passengers to hold on since the first time flying usually caught people off guard, and with a "yip-yip!" they were off. It was nothing like the Water Tribe siblings thought it would be; it was more. They could feel the freshness of the air in their faces, and the pounding of their hearts as they climbed higher and higher.

When they were a few feet up and Appa was starting to level off from his vertical leap, Sokka decided to question Aang about the problems of the Earth Kingdom. "So, Aang, what exactly are the problems you mentioned?"

Aang glanced behind him. "You mean you don't know?" Sokka and Katara shook their heads. Aang nodded before turning his attention back to the front for a moment before turning to face them again. "It's no big deal. Just a few unusual fires erupting here and there; mostly in the country side. There have been fewer in the past month or so, but the last three ones were closer to the large cities than before, so that has some people on edge. But luckily no one has been harmed or nothing that can't be replaced was lost."

"Have they found the reason for the fires?" Katara asked.

"The police say they suspect arson, but they don't have any concrete evidence yet. Katara? Hey, are you okay?"

Katara was looking nervously behind her at the island they had left behind, only a few kilometers away from them. "I…I saw someone…with golden eyes, talking to someone else in the inn. When I was buying our snacks, I bumped into the golden-eyed person who was hold something that flickered – I think it was a flame, but I thought nothing of it -"

_BA-WHOOSH!_

A loud bang was heard from the small island, and flames of ferocious fire sprang from behind the inn they had been standing on only minutes before. The three humans on the flying bison could feel the heat and hear the crackling of the fire as the flames fed on whatever they could find while the remaining humans on the island were divided between panicking and working into putting the fire out.

"Oh my goodness," Katara breathed, fear tightening her throat. If they had left only a minute later, they would have been caught in the middle of the blast.

"How did that happen? There was no-one there when we took off, and to create an explosion that could create a fire like that, there had to be several places of ignition and some sort of explosive fuel. There was nothing there! There's no way this was an accident," Sokka declared, his face showing concern for the poor people trapped as they desperately tried to extinguish the ever-growing fire.

"It was no accident." Katara and Sokka turned their heads to see a frowning Aang, who was looking at the fire as it creeped along the outer walls of the island. "Like Sokka said, this fire is too big to have been an accident, plus that is a small island. There isn't much fuel there for a fire to naturally get that big. Someone set it off."

"But why?" Katara asked, already willing her gift to go to the aide of the islanders.

"I don't know," Aang admitted. "But maybe who you saw is responsible. Maybe that's why the explosion started where we were. Then again, it could be a coincidence."

"You think someone's after me?" Katara was scared, but she refused to show it. Letting panic get to your head was a sure way of making things worse. She had to remain calm and keep her reason. Sokka reflexively reached for her arm and squeezed it, comforting her and letting her know that he was and always would be with her.

"I don't know. I don't think so. But this fire is larger than the ones back in the mainland, and you're the only person who's ever seen something that could have to do with it."

"So what do we do?" Sokka asked, glancing at the black smoke the fire emitted.

"Change of plans. I have to tell the King of the Earth Kingdom about this, and just in case the person Katara saw _does_ have something to do with this and the other fires, and _is_ after Katara, we'll head directly to Ba Sing Se. We won't stop unless necessary. Agreed?"

The two Water siblings silently nodded their agreement, and Aang urged Appa to go faster. Katara risked a last look behind her and was somewhat relieved that her gift was helping douse the flames. However, she couldn't help feeling that someone on that island was looking at them – her, specifically, although that was impossible - as they disappeared behind some clouds.

What scared her the most, though, was that she didn't know who it was, why he was focusing on them and not the flames, and if the look he was sending them was relieved or angry that they had escaped the explosion on time. She prayed to the spirits it was the former and not the latter.

* * *

><p>Back on the island, a pair of golden eyes followed the small figure with its three passengers as it disappeared behind some clouds. The owner of the eyes was relieved that the girl and her friends had gotten out safely. However, the explosion had still occurred, so golden-eyed figure realized that they – and the Earth Kingdom – were in a greater danger than the person had thought.<p>

Golden eyes turned to meet another pair identical to them and, silently, the two red-clad figures melted into the crowd, preparing to depart for Ba Sing Se.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

_**CIL Chapter 4**_

**Kimberly T: **your prediction is close, but I've got a couple twists to add there. Thanks for reviewing!

**lafalot22: **I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I promise to try to be more constant with the updates. Thanks for your support!

**Ozuma thy AWESOME Vampanatic 8:** um… Aang never mentioned the Fire Nation here…or knows for sure who's causing the fires… Anyway, thank you for your reviews and support!

**AnnaAza:** we'll see, and I'm very happy that you enjoy my story! Fanks for your review and support!

**Ruby of Raven: **I'm not revealing any details, but I'll admit that you're definitely on to something there. Thank you for your support!

**bearnecessities: **your question shall be answered soon, so please keep reading and reviewing.

**Fanks to all my awesome readers who left reviews. You're all awesome! But you'd be awesomer if you don't get (too) mad at me.**

* * *

><p>The trip to Ba Sing Se was, in one word, anxious. Aang, despite his seriousness and obvious determination to not only get word to the King of the Earth Kingdom but also to protect his new friends, tried his best to lighten the mood and appease their fear; however that could only do so much. Sokka, ever the protective big brother, quickly got over his initial shock and was sitting next to Katara, one arm slung protectively around her shoulders and his other hand fingering the handle of his precious boomerang, scanning the skies as if he was expecting something to attack them. Katara, meanwhile, was trying her hardest to fight back her fear and not let the little bit that managed to snag her show on her face. She had to be strong. It could just be a coincidence, and this all could just be paranoia. But then again, it could really be related.<p>

But she had to be strong either way, and she drew her strength from the knowledge that she wasn't alone in this… this conflict.

The word seemed strangely inappropriate for something of the calibre they were facing. It made it seem simple, a mere disagreement of sorts when in reality this could change their lives in powerful, permanent ways. But it was the only word that came to mind to describe the situation.

A couple tense hours later, Sokka glanced at his sister; studying her face intently. Unfortunately, she somehow learned how to do an awesome poker face, but she was no pro at it, so he managed to catch a glimpse of a few emotions in her eyes, the true mirrors of the heart. What he saw grieved him, shamed him as a failure.

There was shock; no real surprise there. Anxiety; no surprise either. Apprehension; the same. But what really got to Sokka was the fear. Fear, and the conflicting emotions raging inside of her, as she fought to remain strong despite everything. The battle was pretty even at the moment, but Sokka noticed that she was also hesitant and unsure. Things that could cost her the battle. And he felt like a failure because he couldn't protect her from what she was feeling, from what she was involved in.

"Sokka."

Sokka startled, not expecting to hear her say something, especially after the past hour of silence where nothing but the breeze dared make a sound. He blinked quickly, immediately turning his whole body towards her, giving her his full attention.

"Yeah? What's up, Katara?" he asked attentively.

"Sokka, it's okay," she answered, and she turned her face so their eyes – two pairs of electricity held in sapphires – were looking at each other. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

Sokka blinked, not quite understanding what she meant. "Fault of what?"

She gave him a soft look, and put her hand over his on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for what you can't control, Sokka," she said.

Sokka looked at her for a few more seconds before understanding set in. He sighed, and pulled her towards him gently, and she let him until they were leaning against each other. They supported each other; have done so since they were children. "I know it was out of my control, but I can't help feeling…like I failed you, somehow," he murmured. "I'm supposed to protect you, and here you are, right in the middle of a possible arson case, trembling with fear."

She jabbed him lightly in the ribs. "I'm not trembling," she sniffed indignantly.

"Like an owl-cat's feather in the middle of a storm," he confirmed, nodding once sagely.

The tense atmosphere which had followed them since takeoff didn't evaporate, but it gradually started to lose its hold on the three humans from that moment. Aang looked back over his shoulder to see Katara and Sokka arguing about just how scared she was; the former insisting on the most minimal amount possible while the latter rebuked everything she said.

Aang noticed with some relief and newfound respect for the girl that she wasn't denying her fear. She admitted that she possessed some of it, and that was good news because it meant she knew herself, and wasn't in denial which often proved disastrous due to the inability of an individual to deal with reality. Her admittance to her fear wasn't a weakness, but a great strength.

Aang gave the siblings a smile, slowly realizing that they were good companions, and good friends. He took one last look to the sky before them before tying Appa's reigns to his seat and heading towards the Water Tribe members. With the tension starting to evaporate, he felt secure with talking to them like he so wished he could do before.

When he reached the duo, he sat before them, in complete ease, and smiled curiously at them. They looked back at him, a welcoming smile on Katara's face while Sokka adorned a slight half scowl half pout due to Katara's victory over him.

"What's an owl-cat?" Aang asked, and inwardly cheered as he saw the sibling's eyes sparkle at the question.

* * *

><p>After several more ours of flying, the little group finally spotted land and decided to rest there. Appa had worked hard in fulfilling his duty, and although the weight of the two new members of his group plus their bags were nothing, he had been flying as fast as he could for as long as he could in order to reach Ba Sing Se as soon as possible at Aang's orders.<p>

Momo, meanwhile, had made himself useful by playing the cute card on the tribal siblings, mainly on Katara who gushed at him and cuddled him like a baby. He was immensely enjoying the attention the human female gave him, and he was instant putty in her hands.

When Sokka looked at the little bat-lemur wondering why he liked his sister more than him, the little creature stuck his tongue out at the boy and cuddled more in Katara's arms. Sokka was left seeing red at being disrespected by no other than a little, suck up animal, but Aang managed to calm him down.

While they rested, Sokka went to hunt, determined to show off his Water Tribe warrior skills at hunting. He blatantly ignored Katara when she snorted and told Aang that he could barely hunt a tiger-whale, and Aang suppressed a smile so as to not offend the older boy. Sokka decided then, that he really liked Aang; then he set off into the Earth Kingdom's famously thick forests.

It was a few minutes of setting camp before Aang popped his head from Appa's back. "Didn't we have some food in our bags?" he asked Katara.

She smiled slyly at him. "Guess I forgot to mention that."

Aang laughed loudly at that, shaking his head at how ridiculous it was but enjoying the simple tactic of affection, however odd it was. He always wanted a sibling, but he never had one, so he enjoyed meeting families in his travels. Now that the two siblings were with him, he felt like he had known them for a long time due to the fact that the three of them fit so easily with each other, how the chocolate-skinned siblings accepted him so readily.

A loud scream, high pitched and resonating through the canopy of the trees which sent dozens of birds flying, caught their attention.

Aang turned his worried grey eyes towards the forest. "What was that?"

Katara shrugged, rolling her eyes as she filled a little black metal pot with water from a nearby spring. "That's Sokka," she answered. Aang turned back to her, worry on his face.

"Shouldn't we see if we should help him? I mean, that was a pretty loud scream, and it was…high, if you get what I mean."

Katara snorted as she placed the pot over a small unlighted fireplace, and she kneeled beside it as she started working on a fire. "Don't worry about him. That's his normal scream; believe it or not. I know, he sounds like a little girl – you don't have to deny it, everyone in our tribe knows it's true. He screams whenever he's startled by something, so it's nothing to worry about."

Aang didn't look too convinced, but he accepted her words with a nod, casting one last glance towards the woods before turning his attention towards Momo, who was chasing an odd-looking beetle-fly around.

It wasn't long before Sokka ran into the clearing where the rest of his companions were, with a bunch of angry birds screeching at him as they followed his closely behind.

"H-help! Run for your lives! These birds have gone coo-coo!" he yelled at them, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Sokka! What did you do?" Katara squealed as she threw herself behind Appa, who seemed more annoyed than worried. Probably due to his huge size and thick fur he would be safe.

"Why are you always blaming me?"

"Because these things only happen to you!"

"It's not my fault I'm unlucky!"

"Guys, get down!" Aang called out, running over to Sokka and tripping him with his staff, leaving himself facing the army of angered birds.

"Aang!" Sokka and Katara cried out simultaneously.

But they didn't need to worry. Because before their very eyes, Aang waved his staff across the oncoming feathered army, and a sudden, powerful gust of wind pushed them all back, squawking in shock and indignation. Some larger, heavier birds were pushed back, but were able to turn back around and head straight for the young bald boy who had dared to ruffle their feathers.

"Aang, above you!" Sokka called out a warning as he saw the biggest, meanest of the birds with a wicked-looking beak dive straight for the boy who was busily pushing all the other birds back into the forest with the breeze.

"Aang, get down!" Katara yelled, jumping out of her hiding spot behind the great horned bison, and waving her arms over her head in fluid motions, her wrists falling and twisting as she did so. Aang didn't have to be told twice, so after sending a burst of wind to the remaining birds, he threw himself onto the floor, protecting his head with his hands just in time for Katara to pull her hands behind her and shoot them forward, making the water of the spring follow her movements and, forming a whip, struck the gigantic bird away before it could hurt Aang.

The impact was such that it sent the bird flying straight into the trees, its hurt and angry screech following it as it disappeared from sight.

Silence took over the camp as everyone, save Appa, caught their breath. After a few seconds of silence passed, Aang looked intently at the forest in front of him, assessing the situation. Although the screech of the birds could still be heard, the sound was fading signifying their retreat. He slowly stood up, never taking his eyes away from the green world. Once he was convinced that the birds wouldn't be coming back, he slowly turned back to Katara, who was looking at him with wide eyes just as he was looking at her.

Sokka immediately appeared at his sister's side, giving Aang a reluctantly wary look. "Katara…" he murmured softly as he once again wrapped one arm around her stiff shoulders.

"You're a waterbender," Aang said. It wasn't a question. He continued to look at her with what can only be described as awe. She nodded, stiffly.

"I'm Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda from the Southern Water Tribe. I am the last Southern waterbender," she confirmed. "You…" she began, speaking to Aang with a dry throat. She cleared her throat, slightly awkward, before starting again. "Aang, you are…"

He smiled at her, slightly sad but a twinkle of joy evident too in his grey orbs. "I am Aang," he said, "of the Southern Air Temples. I am the last airbender in the world."


	5. Chapter 5: Bleak Benders' Past

_**CIL 5**_

**So what's up, my peeps? I meant to do the last chapter longer, but I thought the ending on the last chapter was a good ending. However, because it's been so long since I updated and the chapter was short, I'm updating again only a few days later. Yes, I'm awesome.**

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Benders, as they were called, were a rare but essential part of modern life. They were named so because of their unique gift to "Bend" the elements – earth, fire, water, and air. They are essential because it was thanks to them that nations were formed. Since Benders could only Bend one element, they often searched a place to live where they could use their abilities best. Eventually, the whole world was discovered and it was found that every piece of the world was an ideal place for each type of Bender. The people who lived in their respective nation became greatly influenced by the land and their Bender's abilities, adopting clothing that resembled the land's main element and even developing physical traits taken from the land.<p>

Waterbenders, gifted with the power to Bend water in all of its forms, distributed between the North and South Poles, where they learned to live on the tundra living off the land made of ice and the surrounding waters. There were a few handfuls living in the swamps of the Earth Kingdom because it was suspected they couldn't stand the permanent below zero temperatures of the poles. They are a self-sufficient race of people with the second-fewest numbers out of all nations, and each community became a tribe due to their strong spiritual connection to the land. They strongly believe in and worship the Moon Spirit, due to the fact that the moon controls the sea waters. Water Tribe members dress in traditional blue, white and silver garments, and inherited the distinct look of brown hair, dark chocolate skin and captivating sapphire eyes; a startling physical manifestation of their element.

Earthbenders, who were gifted with the power to Bend rock, found the great land that was to become the Earth Kingdom; made up of a mountainous range with lush forests and mild temperatures year-round. They specialized in carvings and rock structures; as well as became famous for their inventions and uses of wood and metal as well, but were also well-liked world-round for their playfulness, hardworking nature, and good humour. The Earth Kingdom held the largest population out of the four nations, and so had a glorious nation rich in architecture and culture. Just like the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom people inherited characteristic looks that many believed was a physical manifestation of their element. They possessed all shades of brown hair, from very light to the point of almost being auburn to almost black, slightly tanned skinned from being outside most of their lives, and shocking emerald eyes. Their clothing preferences rested in light browns, rich greens, and creams.

Airbenders, gifted with the gift to Bend air, were nomads and mostly monks who lived high on the tallest mountains which were carved similar to pillars, away from most of the world. They were talented in many ways, and their kind, peaceful and forgiving natures made them welcome everywhere. Many believed that they were chosen by the spirits who ruled the world as well as the afterlife to be their messengers on earth due to their pureness. Despite being all about unity, they believed in balance in all things, from nature, to relationships, to food, and so they were all also trained in martial arts despite being strict pacifists, and taught about life since they were born. They made their homes in humble houses, and trained in temples which were located on the highest pillars. There were four temples – North, East, West, and South – where the Air youth were taught. Like all nations, the Air people developed characteristics representing their element. As monks, most males had no hair, and their eyes were a simple but enchanting silver-grey. They wore light orange with soft brown robes, loose around their limbs so they wouldn't constrict their movements and to feel the direction of the wind.

Finally, firebenders were those gifted with the ability to Bend fire, and were a proud nation who, like the Water Tribes, lived in extreme weather. However, they were on the other side of the spectrum of extreme. They lived in the Fire Nation which was made up of hundreds of islands of all sizes and a few large main ones. The islands all held volcanoes which surrounded the land, a near-desert in half the country, and a sun which burned fervently year-long. The Fire Nation people were very traditional and strict about their customs and way of life, and were ruled by a hierarchy were the peasants made the majority of the population, then soldiers, commanders, generals and noblemen, and finally the Royal Household. The Firelord was the emperor of the Fire Nation, and the title could only be passed from father to son. Aside from bearing the extreme heat of the country, the Fire people resembled their chosen element with startling golden – not hazel, but golden – eyes, pale white skin, and blacker than black hair. Their pride made them believe their element as the strongest of the four, and honoured it as such by wearing elaborate clothing made of fine red cloth with exquisite golden details (if they could afford it).

Indeed, Benders were wonders since they not only literally helped to fund nations, but also because they provided those nations with their livelihood and way of life. However, a few centuries ago it was noticed world-wide that the Benders' numbers were drastically falling. Where before there were hundreds of Benders in a town in any country, now the town was lucky if it had two. Indeed, that was being extremely lucky; since now each country could only claim a handful of individuals from the whole population as Benders.

Although it was a calamity world-wide, the ones who suffered the most were the Air Nomads and the Water Tribes; particularly the Southern Water Tribe. The Air Nomads were powerful and gentle, but their airbenders declined at a bewildering pace. It came down to the point where only a few privileged babies were born with the gift to Bend air about once every few years. Then the number of years increased between each airbender birth. At present, it had been fifty-three years since the last airbender was born.

The Water Tribes also suffered greatly, but not as much as the Air Nomads. However, somehow the Northern Tribe was able to slow down the waterbenders numbers from dwindling and now had a small, but stable number of waterbenders born every few years. The Southern Tribe lost all its waterbenders at one point. As it stands, the last Southern Water Tribe waterbender was born nearly thirty years ago. As a result, the Water Tribes became even more isolated from the rest of the world, for they were fiercely protective of their precious Benders which were viewed as living representations of their connection to their land and ways.

With so few Benders in the world, tensions between countries arose. Each country before was able to provide Benders of their element to other countries to provide their country's specialties which were made possible only by Bending. The Fire Nation loved the modern stone architecture of the Earth Kingdom, the refreshing breezes which also carried seeds in plantation from the Air Country, fresh drinking water and beautiful ice sculptures as well as the best fish from the Water Tribes; is an example. And so on and so forth, each country depended on or wanted something from the others. All was at peace.

But once the Benders' numbers plummeted, the Benders couldn't provide their services outside their country, and as a result people who were not used to missing things grew to need and covet them. So soon in many nations, the Benders were traded, loaned for the highest bidder, and even then required extra protection. They were no longer people.

To make things worse, some people became so desperate for the Benders' abilities that they began experimenting on them to try to isolate the Bending gene and implant it on others to increase their number. When that proved fruitless, Benders were then allowed to work little but in exchange were ordered and encouraged to take many spouses in hopes of conceiving at least a child or two with Bending abilities. They were now livestock.

As a result, people no longer saw Benders are beings who helped to create the modern world, as life-givers, human representations of the balance of the elements in the planet, and _people_, but a living commodity. As such, any new Benders were quickly taught to hide their abilities for their own protection.

This was why it was such a shock and pretty much a considered miracle to meet any Bender, much less a waterbender _and_ an airbender, which were the rarest of all four types of Benders, together.

"Aang," Katara asked, almost breathless in her joy at meeting another like her, even if his element was a different one. "How long have you known?"

"I've known I'm an airbender since I was about four. It's not rare for breezes to act up when a baby waves his arms since we live at such a high altitude, but some passing monks noticed that I could create short burst of a weak breeze whenever I wanted attention. Just to make sure they took me to the Northern Temple and kept me under surveillance, and sure enough I tested positive." He shrugged, giving her a look that was as awestruck as hers, with a hint of nostalgia and appreciation as well as respect found in his open grey orbs. "And you?"

"Since I was about six," Katara answered, running her fingers self-consciously between her brown tresses that fell from her ponytail. "In the Water Tribes, fishing is as cultural and necessary as it is essential for survival and a way of life. I was fishing with Sokka here when he caught a big fish which was much too big and strong for him. It… it pulled him in, and I knew I didn't have enough time to run back to the village for help, so I kind of just tried to help him but I couldn't reach him, and he was sinking… in the end, I was so desperate and afraid for my brother that I prayed – well, more like screamed – "

"And demanded, and threatened, and blackmailed…" added Sokka, who dodged just in time to avoid his sister's punch.

"As I was saying, praying out loud to the Spirits to help me help my brother, and I just had this image of him surrounded by water and I wanted to lift him out, and the next thing I know the water just forms a giant bubble with Sokka inside and it brought him out of the hole. It wasn't until some of the tribesmen, who heard my screams and rushed over to help, that I realised I had Bended the water."

"Wow…" Aang sighed, more in awe than before. "That's quite the story. You must have been shocked."

Both siblings nodded. "Trust me, we both were," Sokka answered. "Katara with Bending skills? Who would've thought? And me, well, I thought for sure I was gonna die; but next thing I know I'm floating – _floating_, dude! – above the ice and my sister while inside a freaking giant water bubble! How cool is that?"

Aang chuckled, imagining what it must have been like while Katara just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her brother. Aang thought it was a perfect example of water; after all, it was the element that gave life. Katara just wondered, not for the first time, that of course it was the floating part that he enjoyed and rememvered the most out of the whole experience.

Aang gave both siblings an appreciative look, lingering a second longer on Katara. It felt good to know that his companions were not some of the crazy, mislead people out there. It was a sad truth; youth were being scouted and hired for information on Benders.

Aang was startled out of his thoughts when Sokka's giant, eager face appeared mere inches from his. "So, is that how you can fly with your staff? By manipulating the wind to push you up and stuff?"

"Well, there's more to it. I need to be able to steer too. It's like sailing, you have the boat to keep you afloat, and the water which is what you float on, but you have to read the waters and steer in the right direction to be efficient."

"Fascinating," the elder boy breathed. "And excellent metaphor, by the way. Very easy to understand."

Aang gave him a smile.

"So Aang, do you think we can talk about our Bending?" Katara asked him hesitantly. "I mean, I totally get it if you don't want to, but I've never met another Bender before…"

Aang gave her a pitiful smile. Even though he was the only airbender alive in the world, he had been trained in the airbending arts by his father figure and teacher, Monk Gyatso.

"Sure, Katara," he said, walking up to her and giving her what he hoped to be his best smile. "I'd love to. And I'd also love to hear more about your tribe and Waterbending, since I have next to no knowledge of it."

"It may take awhile," she warned him, "because I also want to know about the Air Nomads and Airbending."

He gave her a bigger smile and offered her his arm, which she took graciously. As he led them back to Appa, he said, "That's okay. We still have a little over a week to reach Ba Sing Se, even going at full speed."

"Then it's a plan!" Sokka broke in, wrapping his long brown arms around the shoulders of his sister and the young Air Nomad. "Lead the way, AA!"

Aang gave him a shocked look while Katara gave him a disapproving frown. " 'AA'? Really, Sokka?"

"What?" the elder teen defended himself. "I like nicknames. And group names."

"Yes, I know that, but why AA?"

"It stands for 'Airbender Aang'," he explained. Duh. Katara rolled her eyes before flicking him in the forehead. "Ow! What was that for, you violent woman?"

"AA already stands for something. You can't use it."

"Really? Who's already using it?"

"It's a help/therapy group. AA stands for 'Alcoholics Anonymous.'"

Sokka gaped at her. "So I just called Aang an alcoholic?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Sokka, not knowing what to say, just smacked his head before slinking away towards Appa, hollwering, "Why does the world hate me?"

Aang looked after him before turning his concerned look towards Katara. "Should we be concerned?"

She shrugged and gave him a smile. "I wouldn't worry about it. That's just the way he is; he'll be over it soon enough."

"I'm starting to think your brother is a very intricate character." She laughed.

"You have no idea."

And they boarded Appa before taking off again.


	6. Chapter 6: Targeted

_**Crazy In Love Chapter 6: Target**_

It took a few weeks to get to Ba Sing Se, but they passed by calm and without incident.

Well, as without incident as one can possibly be with Sokka, at least. He was a trouble magnet, and that went without saying.

Throughout the trip, Aang and the Water Tribe siblings had become very close. The young Airbender proved to be an excellent companion and friend, while Katara took on a motherly role; making sure they were all safe, together, had enough to eat, and were comfortable. Sokka, meanwhile, was the comic relief, for lack of a better word; and his trouble-attracting personality earned him a few lectures from his sister. It was quite amusing, really.

Appa and Momo seemed to like having more people around too. The gigantic flying bison loved the attention Sokka lavished on him due to his fascination with rare objects (of course, animals included). He also loved how Katara would pet him and save him bits of food as a treat. Momo, on the other hand, loved the Water siblings for slightly different reasons. For one thing, he loved taunting the boy whenever possible. It was so easy to get him worked up! Then, when the boy would finally explode, he would immediately glide over to Katara, who, after seeing his big, watery innocent-looking green eyes, would immediately shield him from Sokka's fury and scold him for losing his cool towards such a small little creature before turning around and marching away from her dumbfounded brother.

She never saw the little bat-lemur stick his tongue out at the fuming Sokka over her shoulder.

What had become part of the routine for them now included Aang sharing his life as an Air Nomad with the siblings in exchange for the siblings to share with him the life of a Water Tribesman. Even more routinely became the conversations between Katara and Aang, who would talk about their Bending every night before settling in to sleep. Sokka was happy to just listen to them, learning about Airbending and more about Waterbending. As a history nut, seeing two of the rarest types of Benders congregated in one place and talking about their gifts was a precious opportunity he was only too happy to take.

Aside from having made a new friend and their Bender talk, the highlight of the trip for Katara was seeing the world. Never having been anywhere aside from her homeland in the South Pole, Katara relished seeing the world shift below her; the waters becoming lighter blues and aquas, the islands becoming creams and browns like none she had seen before mix in perfect harmony, and finally, the best of all were the centerpieces – the vegetation. Rich greens of all tones and brightness started sprouting up everywhere, and the further inland they travelled, the more there were. On top of that, as they became more emerged in the Earth Kingdom, much to Katara's delight, flowers began blossoming everywhere.

It was quite a cultural awakening, as well as a shock, for the young Waterbender. All those colors! She loved how some flowers were a single, simple solid color while others were an array of the rainbow, she loved how each flower was so uniquely different in shape and size from all the others. How could she have ever lived without knowing – without seeing such natural beauty?

Mind you, the tundra was an exquisite beauty by itself; by its hostile, calm, ever-changing beauty of blues and whites. It was, you could say, a simple but very elegant beauty; whereas the Earth Kingdom was wild and energetic. Two kinds of wonder. Two kinds of life. Two kinds of beauty. But one breath-taking effect.

Aang was all too happy to tell Katara the names of the plant and wildlife he knew, and any interesting properties that came with them. Katara greedily absorbed the information, never growing tired of it or ceasing to ask questions to learn more. Although this wasn't Sokka's thing (really, he was a history/ military warfare kind of guy, not a botanist), he couldn't deny the infectious fascination of this new world that his sister had. As much as preferred his history and military warfare, he wasn't one to turn down any chances to learn anything new, especially when it's the very first time he sees something completely new and foreign.

Much to the sibling's fascination, they not only saw the arrangement or wildlife, but they also were able to witness it. When they were resting by a marsh in a mountain, hidden from sight from any angle thanks to the thick foliage, Aang pointed to a thin plant with a thick head which looked like it was a blossom split in the middles with serrated edges. He had called it a "Venus Fly Trap." He explain that it was one of the few species of plants in the world that, unlike other plants who fed themselves through absorbing water, nutrients and sunlight through their leaves and roots, actually received most of its nourishment by eating insects, such as the pesky flies that buzzed around.

Obviously, a carnivorous plant intrigued the siblings, and they crouched around the plant in anticipation, willing to wait however long necessary to see the plant in action.

Momo, who was annoyed at being up-staged by a _plant_, went hunting for some insects to feed the plant. He glided over to the siblings, his tiny fists filled with squirming insects of all sizes and types, and dropped a single fly into the open mouth of the plant, which abruptly snapped shut around the little black bug, engulfing it and hiding it out of sight.

The siblings stared in awe as the plant's head twitched as the fly struggled, but the mouth remained firmly shut until there was no more movement.

"That's it?" Sokka asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Seems so," said Katara. "How long before it needs to eat again?"

"Depends on the type of plant and the size of the meal," answered Aang, who was leaning comfortably against Appa, who was snoring. "Usually it won't need to eat for a few more days – about a week or so; maybe more."

"How exactly does a pant 'eat'?" Sokka asked, walking back towards the small campsite they had set up, closely followed by Katara who was cuddling a very content Momo.

"Well, it's not all that different from us. The 'mouth,' as you saw, traps the insects. Then when they're trapped there, the plant releases some chemicals with enzymes in them that break down the insects into components the plant can absorb."

"You mean the insects are _dissolved_ while they're still _alive_?" Katara asked in horror. Aang nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Not a nice way to go; I know."

"Ah yes, the life of a bug – how hard it is in this wide, wicked world!" Sokka sighed dramatically. "To only have a purpose – to annoy until the world is ready to kill us!"

Aang's lips twitched at the corners, but he didn't say anything while Katara just rolled her eyes at him.

"Just eat your wild hog-crab."

The remainder of the trip continued like this, which suited everyone just fine as they were quite content with the arrangement. However, none of them, least of all Katara though she'd never show or admit it, could quite forget the reason for the trip and why they never stayed in one place for long. The possible danger that hung over their heads, mainly on Katara's, plagued their minds, no matter how well they managed to push it to the backs of their minds. It was an ever-present stress.

That is why when they finally reached their destination, all three were quite relieved, unknowingly feeling like they could breathe a little better and stand a little taller without the added burden on their shoulders.

When Aang spotted Ba Sing Se from afar, he had called the siblings from a small quarrel they were in (something about Sokka being too childish and Katara being too stubborn) to point it out to them. They almost trampled over the poor Airbender to get a view of the enormous city. They were ecstatic, even though the city was just a spec in the distance.

"How much longer until we get there?" Sokka asked Aang, eagerly.

"Oh, at the pace we're going I'd say about a day and a half. Maybe less if the winds blow in our favour."

"That's great!"

"I agree," Katara smiled widely. "I can't wait to see Dad again!"

"I know, it feels like ages since we last saw him!"

Aang chuckled good-naturedly. "You guys are really excited, huh?"

"Of course!" the eldest of the two siblings answered, beaming at him.

"Well, if you guys want, we could take a quick rest now and then Appa can fly at full speed until we get there. That way we'll be landing at around sunset."

"Really? Oh, Aang, you're the best!" Katara gave the young boy the biggest moose-bear hug she could before dashing excitedly back towards the end of Appa's saddle where they were seated to get ready for landing, completely oblivious that she'd let Aang with a face as red as a tomato. Sokka grinned.

"Never been hugged by a girl, huh?" he asked.

"Actually, I have," Aang protested, doing his best to try to cool down his heated face. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Sure, sure. But you might want to rethink your, ah, _blushing_" – he snickered– "for my sister. You've seen how violent she is. Are you sure you want _that_ as – OW!" Sokka toppled over, rubbing the side of his head sulkily as he glared in Katara's direction, who was whistling a happy tune while looking up at the clouds innocently. The elder Water sibling turned towards Aang, who was trying his hardest to not laugh, and mouthed "you see what I mean?"

True to his word, Aang manoeuvred Appa down to a small clearing he spotted so they could rest. The plan was that they would rest for a couple hours so they could use the facilities, eat, and nap before taking off again. The journey hadn't been arduous, but they all needed rest from the stress of being constantly on the move, and at such needed to regain their strength if they were to arrive with enough energy to find and greet Chief Hakoda without toppling over from exhaustion. And not only them, but Appa, too, since he was the one carrying them and doing the actual non-stop flying. Even as big as the flying bison was, he needed to rest from the continuous effort.

The clearing was small, but large enough for Appa to land with his passengers easily and for them all to spread out and rest around a small campfire. Aang, ever the gentleman and good host, hopped off the bison's back first and offered Katara his hand to help her down. He didn't bother to offer the same courtesy to Sokka since he knew the elder brother preferred to make his own way down by himself.

Once on the ground, Sokka set out to find some firewood while Aang removed the reigns from Appa and petted him, and Katara prepared a light snack for them. Momo just watched her hands work from her shoulder.

Once they ate the roots and wild cow-goose jerky they'd saved from an earlier hunt, they all spread picked a spot and laid down for a nap; smiles spread pleasantly on their faces at the thought of finally arriving at their destination while Appa and Momo went off to find some food for themselves.

**~X~**

_It's so dark._

_Why?_

_What was that? It sounded like Gran-Gran sharpening her knifes to carve the tiger-seal Sokka hunts to celebrate my birthday every year. _

_But where is she? Where is Sokka?_

_Oh, there she is. Hi, Gran-Gran. I'm fine, and you? Do you need help? How many times must I say it, Gran-Gran – just because I'm the birthday girl doesn't mean I can't do anything! Ha, you're right. Sokka's just a knucklehead. I'll take care of him, don't worry. We've always taken care of each other._

_Start the fire? Sure, Gran-Gran. Do you know where Sokka is? Cleaning his boomerang? That's strange, he takes such good care of it usually. Wait, what do you mean he used it to hunt? That's a first. No, Gran-Gran, I'm sure I'm fine. Are **you** alright? You know Sokka cares too much for his boomerang to actually use it. _

_Wait, do you smell that? **That** – it's like… a heavy smell. Like a dark spice, burning…_

_For the last time, Gran-Gran, I'm fine. Your fire's ready._

_What else do you need help with? Stop giving me that look, I'm as fit as a fiddle. I don't feel wrong. But are you sure you can't smell that? It's getting quite strong. Maybe it's you who has a cold. That would explain why I can smell it and you can't. Ow! Why'd you hit me? I wasn't being disrespectful! It was just a theory based on observation._

_Um, Gran-Gran, can I open the window? That smell is starting to sting my eyes… and my throat… it feels so dry… No, Gran-Gran, I'm not coughing because I'm sick; it's the smell! Why can't you smell it? Gran-Gran, something's wrong… My chest… feels heavy…Gran-Gran, I can't breathe! What's going on? Get out –? What do you… help me… _

_What's that smell and what is it doing to me? Can't breathe… Gran…help…!_

"Get up, girl! You're in danger!"

Katara's eyes snapped open, her body lurching forward as she hacked and coughed violently. She covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve, her eyes squinting through the stinging sensation. It was so dark… where was the sun?

"Good, you're up. Now hurry! Wake your friends – you must leave immediately!"

Katara tried to focus on what the stranger, who had shaken her awake, was saying. Leave? Why? That's when she noticed the dark fog that had settled over her and her companions. She instinctively knew that whoever had waken her was speaking the truth, and that that fog was the source of her breathing difficulties.

She knew she was breathing, she was making a conscious effort to do it, but every time she inhaled it felt like instead of air being sucked into her body it was being sucked out of her. And the more she breathed, the dizzier she got.

She rolled away from her blanket and fell flat on her belly, coughing loudly, her eyes watering. Her mind, cleared from the disorientation of sleep, caught tiny flashes of intense orange and yellow in the black cloud, and raced to try to figure out what was going on.

_Black fog… burning…embers…**hot**…_

Her eyes snapped open again despite the stinging of doing so, and she glanced behind her, she felt a strong source of heat. Golden flames peeked through the foliage; creeping closer before receding back, only to do it again.

_Fire!_

"Aang!" she desperately called, between coughs. "Sokka! Wake up! There's a fire! WAKE UP!"

She scurried over to them, kneeling beside her brother and violently shaking him. "Sokka! Wake up! We have to get out of here!" She vaguely heard the stranger try to arouse Aang just a few feet away from her. "Sokka!"

"Mm…Katara?" He let out a series of coughs. "Katara… I can't breathe…"

"We have to leave, Sokka! _There's a fire!_"

"Fire…?" Her brother's eyes, a mirror of her own, snapped open as he jumped up, covering his lower face with his sleeve as he looked around him bewilderedly. "How? Who?"

"It doesn't matter who or how it happened, right now we have to go!" Katara grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him towards Appa, who was growling and stamping his numerous hooves in warning, Momo screeching as he hid between the luggage.

Aang was already mounted on him, reaching down to pull Katara up, Sokka giving her a boost with her hands. Just as Sokka was hastily climbing on, a rumbling was heard, followed by a crash as more golden embers became airborne.

"Aang! Get us out of here!" Sokka screamed.

Aang didn't need to be told twice, as he immediately snapped Appa's reigns with his signature call of "yip-yip!" to signal Appa that they should take off right away. Their bodies jerked backwards as the bison took off as fast as he could, and Katara felt a soft silky texture glide across her neck before disappearing behind her. Her hand flew towards her throat and her eyes widened in horror as she looked behind her to see what it was.

"My necklace! My mother's memento!" she gasped. "It's gone!"

"We'll come back for it after this blows over!" yelled Sokka over the deafening noise of the now powerful blaze. "We must leave!"

"No! I can't leave it behind!"

"Katara!" Aang called out to her over his shoulder. "We'll come back for it, I promise, but we can't stay here any longer!"

"But –!"

"Don't be foolish, Katara! You'll die in that blaze!"

"Then what about the stranger, huh?" she snapped back. "He saved us!"

"What stranger?" her brother growled. "I didn't see anyone!"

"Well, I did, and he saved our lives! We can't leave him!"

"Katara, he left before us. I'm sure he's safe!" Aang said. "right now, we just need to get to Ba Sing Se as fast as we can and find your father and the elders. We must report this."

The Water Sibling's eyes widened. "Do you think this fire...You think we were targeted?" Sokka asked unsurely, grasping his sister's hand tightly. Aang nodded once, sharply; his face set in unhappy seriousness.

"I don't want to frighten you, but I don't want to lie to you either. Did you notice anything odd about that fire?"

The siblings pondered this for a bit before shaking their heads.

"Well, first of all, the area we were in was near a water source, so all the vegetation was alive," Aang explained in a strained voice. "It was full of water, which means it's terrible for a fire since it can't burn. Second of all, the fire was right behind the bushes where Katara was sleeping. Third of all, it was moving way too fast for a natural forest fire, especially since there was no wind to fan it."

"What are you saying, Aang?" Katara asked through a tremulous voice, her heart gripped with both fear for what the young boy was about to reveal and sorrow for losing the only thing her mother treasured and the only thing that connected her to her. Sokka held her close, not knowing what else to do, and she held him tightly.

Aang was silent for a moment before he answered. Finally, he said, "I'm saying it means three things. It means that that fire was deliberately set; that means that you were targeted. And therefore, that must mean that whoever you saw on that island was the fire culprit who's been setting all those fires."

She gasped, and she heard her brother snarl menacingly at the air. Her blood was pounding in her ears, adrenaline and smoke rattling her mind.

Suddenly, she felt herself collapse, her muscles incapable of holding her up any more. If it wasn't for Sokka who was holding on to her, she would've hit herself nastily against the flying bison's saddle. But she really couldn't bring herself to care about that at the moment.

Someone thought she had identified the arsonist. Someone was after her.

Someone wanted to kill her… with fire.

"Aang, can we go any faster? I'm losing her!" Sokka yelled at Aang, who yelled something back, but she wasn't listening. She wasn't listening. "Katara, you're going to be alright, you hear me? We're going to Dad, now, and he'll keep you safe. _I'll_ keep you safe. Nothing's gonna happen to you, do you understand?" She nodded feebly, the world losing it's shape around her.

And then she knew no more.


End file.
